1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus which is provided with a movable tray which accommodates a medium such as paper sheets.
2. Related Art
A system, where a supply tray (a medium accommodating section) with upper and lower levels which supplies paper sheets is provided independently so as attaching and detaching is possible, is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-330105 as this type of printing apparatus. A first tray (a first medium accommodating section) on an upper level is a movable tray, the length of the first tray in a medium feeding direction is shorter than a second tray (a second medium accommodating section) on a lower level, and the first tray automatically moves between a picking position (a supplying position) and a loading position (a setting position). In detail, this system is provided with the first tray which hold a first supply source for paper sheets, a first mechanism which feeds the paper sheets from the first tray to an apparatus by a shaft being rotated in a first direction, and a second mechanism which moves the first tray from the picking position to the loading position by a shaft being rotated in a second direction.
In this type of apparatus, it is difficult for a user to take out the first tray when the first tray which is movable is at the paper supplying position which is at a far side in an apparatus body. However, in the system described above, there is a configuration where, when the first tray is empty or photo printing which is based on a printing job is complete, a driver automatically returns the first tray from the picking position to the loading position. For this reason, it is possible for a user to relatively simply take out the first tray when the first tray is empty or when photo printing is complete and it is possible to smoothly perform, for example, replenishing of paper sheets and replacing of different types of paper sheets with regard to the first tray.
In addition, an image recording apparatus which is provided with a plurality of supply trays (medium accommodating sections) is known where a screen is displayed for inputting the type of paper sheets which are accommodated in the supply trays when mounting the supply trays (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-278377). In this apparatus, it is necessary for it to be possible to detect mounting of the supply trays into the apparatus body.
Here, in the printing apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-330105, it is necessary to ascertain the position of a movable tray in order for a control section to control the movable tray as with the first tray and at least two sensors are necessary in order to identify the mounting position (the setting position) and the supply position. Furthermore, there is a problem in that the number of sensors which are necessary increase if the position states which are targets for detection increase such as in a case where it is necessary to detect mounting of the supply tray or in a case where it is necessary to detect taking out of the supply tray as in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-278377. Due to these circumstances, it is desirable to have a printing apparatus where it is possible to suppress the number of sensors which are used as much as possible while detecting a plurality of the position states which are necessary in controlling the movable tray.